Aftermath
by LadyFiction15
Summary: Naofumi did it. The last wave is complete. Wait what happens now? What about us?
1. Aftermath Chap 1

Naofumi x Raphtalia

Aftermath

Raphtalia POV

"Is it over master?", Filo asked looking at a tired and beaten Naofumi

"Yes Filo , it's done," he painted with a small grin.

He did it... it's finally over. Wait.. this can't be over, I'm not ready for him to leave. Master, I mean Naofumi, you can't leave me yet. I love you...

"I guess I'll be heading home soon then", Naofumi said while taking a quick glance at me then at Filo.

"Come on, we should had back to the castle, I'm sure the queen has something crazy planned with Melty in celebration. Ohh better yet, I bet Bitch is fuming too".

He quickly took my hand and we headed towards the castle, him in lighted hearted bliss, me anguish and panic, how long do we have before you leave me master?

Naofumi POV

_It's done.. I'm...free, I thought as we walked back towards Melremarc. Holding Rafthalias hand, how could I let this hand go?_

I've been here for what seems like years. I was 21 when I got here and I'm now 26. 5 years... what have I missed back home, will I return 26? Wait... will I have been missing?!?!?? What about Filo and Melty? What will happen to them now? I can't leave. I have to make sure they find happiness. Especially Raphtalia... I can't leave her alone.. again. She's done so much for me. Saved me from myself and my rage countless times. She's been more than my party member, she was my sword, she trained for me, cared for me, is loyal to me, protected me, defended my name, and believed in me when no one else would. I can't just leave her. I have to tell her tonight before I go. Demi-human or whatever, she has to know, she's more than just my sword... she's my everything...

No one POV

As they entered the gate in to Melremarc, the city was aglow. There were vendors with carts of fireworks and ales. Celebration was everywhere from the eldest of towns folk to the smallest of children. Everyone was dancing and singing praises of the 4 heroes who saved the world from destructive. Naofumi is soon swarmed by the people, presented with gifts, food, and kisses from young eligible women to show thanks for his effort. Raphtalia stood idly by watch, hand white knuckles in the hilt of her sword.

Look at him, she thought, all these women and he doesn't even try to stop them. They are gorgeous though.. and better yet human. Oh what I wouldn't give to be human. I could kiss master and not become pregnant. I wonder what those lips feel like... would he hate me for having These feelings. *sigh*

Naofumi on the other hand was struggling to even walk.

Dammit! These people are so annoying.

"Arrghhh just stop touching me okay, You're welcome already now let us pass!" He screamed, taking a swift look at the totally enraged Raphtalia to his left.. wait was that a smirk. God she's beautiful.

When they finally reached the stairs they of the castle their feet were met with a golden carpet with red intricate floral designs down the sides and rose pedals and white blossoms covered the ground. It looked like a golden sea of flowers.

Raphtalia POV

_Stupid party... why do they have to do this? Naofumi could be leaving any second yet here we are around all townsfolk. I just want him with me, just the two of us._

Looking around all I can see is these towns women, dressed in long gowns with low cut tops.

_Have they no sense of modesty???? Look at this girl, she's practically falling out of her dress, her tits might as well be out. Wait what is she.. oh no you don't_.

Yeah that's right, I saw her. Boobs out, makeup done, she's desperately trying to latch herself to MY masters arm. I don't think so

"Naofumi-sama, can you help me I think I may have hurt my ankle." _Ha! That'll do the trick he'll help me walk and then all these girls can't throw themselves on him. Raphtalia you're a genius._

_"_Sure, here grab my arm" he said with a grin. _Ahh I love him much I wish he would just notice me as woman. Maybe tonight at the celebration banque I'll dress up and maybe just maybe... I'll make him mine. _

Just a snip-it. Giving this fan fiction a try let me know what you think!!!


	2. Aftermath Chap2 Dress Code

Naofumi: Wait a ball?? No I'm not dancing.

Raphtalia: But Master the Queen has requested you have the first dance with her?!?

Ladyfiction15: Oh come on Naofumi quit being a party pooper, look even Filo is dancing.

Naofumi: Of course she is! She's basically a child!

Lolz!

**Queen's Party! Dress code??**

**No one POV**

As expected the Queen indeed prepared the biggest festivities inside the castle. Everywhere there were candle lights, food, drinks, and music. Not to mention the dance floor was basically a sea of people dancing so

eloquently. It was amazing. It was nothing short of a ball. When Naofumi and his party reached the castle they were rushed upstairs to their quarters and dressed appropriately for the festivities.

**Raphtalia POV**

_What ???!?! I'm wearing this?! _

Raphtalia was standing in front of two hand maids, glancing at the dress they had prepared.

"Excuse me Miss Raphatalia ma'am but we need to you finish removing your garments. We have bath ready for you and so if you would please kindly finish undressing", said the maid on the right.

I think her name is Karen to be honest I quit listening when I walked in an saw this amazing ball hanging in the window of my quarters. To be dressed in that surely Naofumi would notice me. It has been 5 years and my features have changed some. I look more mature, not like I'm 18. I know he doesn't see me as a child, or his daughter, but I want him to see me as a woman. A **single woman. ** As I stared at the gown I couldn't help but notice all the small intricate jewels it was adorned with.

_I cannot wait to put this on! _

"Raphatalia Ma'am! Please remove your sword and belt quickly we haven't much time to get you presentable"

"Oh I'm sorry! haha! Here you go." With my last pieces of clothing off I followed the maids to my bath and started cleaning up.

**Naofumi POV**

"Can't I just wear my normal gear? I mean the shield doesn't come off. I look ridiculius with a shield and dress attire", I said looking hand maids that were assisting me.

"Mister shield Hero sir, you need to wear this! It is not appropriate to be in battle attire for this event. We are celebrating not going off to war. I'm sure you have a skill somewhere that will change the size of your shield."

_Oh, she is right, I could use the shield skill I got a while back. I slayed this oh monster called a grengad. It's speciality was changing its body to fit into and small place or large space to hide from enemies.. __Apparently it's skill is a disguise. Yosh! I'll give it a go.._

"Shield Summon, shield disguise minamismaline!"

Quickly the shield morphed into a leather brace, with the green jewel encased in a small metal shield. It hide perfectly under the sleeve of my tuxedo.

"There!"

_Where was this when I first started out... wow it would have been so much easier to have gone unnoticed using this. _

I looks in the mirror. _Yup, I look ridiculous. What did they do to my hair. If I fix it now they'll just put it back. I'll put it back the way it should be when I get downstairs. I don't do slicked back. My hair is fine the way it is normally. I'll wear your silly tux thing, but my hair.. that's all me. _

My outfit wasn't half bad. I mean it could use a little less color but they did their best to incorporate my green. I was wearing a black tux with a hunter green vest and tie. They even put a pocket swatch on it. Back home this would have been the perfect outfit to go on a date with.

_Thinking of dates, I wonder what Raphtalia and the others are doing. What will she wear?? _

With that though on my mind I grabbed the black for my tux and walked out of my room to the ball.

**Raphtalia POV**

"Ahhhhh!"

"I'm sorry miss but you have to suck it in. These corsets aren't comfortable I assure you, but the end result is more than desirable. Why with your figure you'd land any man down there. Demi human or not, you are beautiful and they are well aware of it".

"Careful with the tail!!! Ouch! You can't just force it there. Just put a hole there for it to go through, Hell I'll put one there for you!"

"I, Raphtalia, wielder of the lights sword hereby order thee, decipher the laws of nature and cut a small hole through my target! Go Lights Edge!" With that a small circular light appeared on bottom of the corset and a hole was made.

"Shewww that's better! See not so bad"

Both maids looked at me wide eye, "we could have pulled your tail under miss..."

"Oh sorry, raised in the wilderness.. this is how I was taught haha..."

_Well good job Raphtalia you might look like you have class but they know you don't. I don't know how I'm going to handle tonight. Gods help me! _

OMG IM SO GLAD Y'all liked! I've never wrote FanFiction before I read it a lot so hopefully I can continue writing something well! thank you so much for your comments! I'll be uploading chapter 3 tomorrow! Eyes met hearts race!


	3. Update!

Hey!!! I'm so sorry I haven't been writing. We've been hosting family for a week. They'll be leaving soon! Can't wait to continue! Love you all!


	4. Chapter3

I do not own the rights to Rising of the Shield Hero or any character.

Sorry this has taken so long :( Gomen!

Chapter 3: Eyes Meet Hearts Race

**Naofumi POV **

_Well... here I am. I'm wearing your dang tux though my hair is back to original shape finally. Where are the drinks at? _

"Oh Sir Naofumi! Great hero of our world, can I be of assistance to you, or perhaps you'd prefer a dance partner?", said the women dressed in a rather revealing and skimpy red gown. Sure her body was nice and her voice was pleasant but to be honest here, I mean I'm kind tired of these women just throwing themselves at me because I, along with 3 others, finished off the last wave. Although it has been 5 years since I came here, I'm still skeptical of these people. None of them bothered to truly get to know me when I was accused. They only bother with me now because of the Queen. She helped clear my name, but still the only person who bothered to understand me or even show me any respect or kindness was Raphtalia... and she was my slave at the start.

_Uhhh where is Raphatalia anyway. I thought she'd be here by now._

Then I felt an arm wrap around mine.

"Sir Naofumi, shall we dance?" Said the red dress woman.

"Uhhh", I said while scratching my head, "you see I'm kind of waiting for someone"...

"Awww but you look alone to me. Surely you aren't waiting for that filthy Demi-human. She's not like us, those creatures are savages, they aren't sophisticated!"

Just as I was about to lose my cool I heard a cough and saw her...

clears throat* "Excuse me, what's your name dear?"

_Oh.. my...gosh... she's beautiful... and that doesn't even begin to describe. _

All listening skills were gone at this point, what's she even saying. Ohh the red dress woman looks pissed. What is happening?!?!

**Raphtalia POV **

_15 minutes ago..._

_Dammint why are these shoes so hard to walk in. High heels I think she said? Ugh why couldn't I just wear my boots. Honestly these strappy things aren't Practical. What if Naofumi needs my help to fight, I can't move in this... speaking of him,__ I wonder what Naofumi is up too. Hopefully he's enjoying himself. He has worked and trained so hard these last 5 years he deserves to relax._

Walking down the last few steps Into the ball room was difficult in the shoes the maids gave me, as I looked over the railing I was clinging too for dear life, I see all these humans just staring at me.

_I knew it, _I thought, _they all don't think I belong. I'm just some outsider, a slave, a dirty, filthy, Demi human. I don't belong here._

Looking in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs I saw a woman. She had furry ears and tail. Cute nose sure, but as far as body type goes, she was the perfect woman, if she were human that is. Her dress was a golden yellow, adorned with all these silver crystals. It wasn't strapless, obviously She'd loose the girls if it was, but it was almost like a halter top. The yellow crystaled straps met behind her neck and clasped there with a large silver jewel. From the jewel stemmed a long silver and diamond chain which was thin and came down the back resting directly on the skin, and ended right above the dimples on her back. The sides of the dress weren'topen and She wasn't showing too much skin, aside from the low cut front and High split by her upper left thigh. The back was low but cut into a heart shape and had a small hole for her tail to go through. It was a long gown and had a small train following it. Her hair was done in a French twist which brought out the sharp angles in her face and the beauty of her eyes. Her makeup was subtle but enough to make her glow. All in all I would say She looked the part, but she was still a Demi human... I mean I'm still a Demi human.

_Look at all these women... Naofumi has his pick. Look even now he's being hit on. Dang her dress is revealing I mean ewwww. She bends an inch we will see the whole undercarriage. Wait he looks annoyed, okay maybe I'll go rescue him! _

I walked over and over heard their convo,

"Sir Naofumi, shall we dance?" Said the red dress woman.

"Uhhh", he said while scratching his head, "you see I'm kind of waiting for someone"...

"Awww but you look alone to me. Surely you aren't waiting for that filthy Demi-human. She's not like us, those creatures are savages, they aren't sophisticated!"

_Uhhh the fuck she say??? Haha watch this you floosie _

_"_Excuse me, what's your name dear?" I said. Looking at her, then at Naofumi, _what's his deal he looks like he's out of it.. hope he's alright..._

gasp* "it's Rachel, you Demi human. How'd you even get in here? Where'd you even get that dress? I bet you stole it, you don't deserve to be here by his side.

"Hmm well that's going to be an issue, Jenny was it? Sorry I suck with names. You see, I was dressed by the Queens handmaids and I'm his sword. All those kills our party achieved... all those deadly blows we made to the bosses in the waves... that was me. And you can bet your hooker ass that I can I slice you up in to pieces just like I did them. Would you like to see? I am quiet talented will cutting using my light magic. It'll only take a few words... next thing you know your neck is open and you're on your way to the infirmary because you tripped and fell on your Champaign glass. Would you like to see? As wielder of light magic I summon thee..."

"No, no! I'm sorry miss, I must have been mistaken pl-pl-pl-please enj-j-joy your Evening.

"Hahahahahhaa" I cracked up as she took off running. _Crap he's going to be mad that I threatened her... what's his deal he hasn't said a word. He's just staring at..._

As I looked him in the eyes our cheeks turned red and our hearts started pounding...


	5. Chapter4

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or it's characters!**

**Naofumi POV**

_My heart.. it's beating so fast...so this THAT feeling_

_**Flashback 21 years ago...**_

_**"Now Naofumi, one day you'll meet a girl and she'll make your heart race" said the woman. Her hair was shorter and black. She was middle aged but I knew that face anywhere. She was In the kitchen making omurice for me.**_

_**"Oksan, does your heart still pound when you see Otosan?"**_

_**"There are times when I see your father and the whole world seems quiet. The room is void of all other persons and sound. I only see him and he only sees me. Time doesn't move and our souls are intertwined. It feels like my heart could jump out of my chest."**_

_**"Ew mom, I don't know about all that. The girls in my class are gross. Miyoko-chan eats her boogers and Fukuoka-Chan licks the glue. Girls are gross. I'll never fall in love!"**_

_**"We will see dear, nothing is certain in life but love is unexpected. Yosh! Time to eat!" **_

Present

I always thought my mom was being a sappy woman when it came to love as I got older. But at this very moment, that memory, and seeing Raphtalia now, I understand what Okasan said wasn't just an over exaggeration. When my eyes met hers, my whole perspective changed and the ballroom was empty,

_Where's the music? The people? Even the lights? It's dark but Raphtalia isn't. She's glowing. Around her is this yellow golden hue. She's so bright and so beautiful. _

"Master? Are you okay? You're awfully flushed, shall I get you something to drink? If you wait a second I'll get you something. What would you like?", said the golden goddess.

_No I don't want anything to drink. Why aren't these words coming out of my mouth? Don't walk away, I don't think I can contain my feelings for you any longer Raphtalia. We need to leave this party. I have to hold you in my arms at least once before I go. _

As she turned to walk away I grabbed her by the wrist.

"Raphtalia! We have to leave. Now." I said, _that came out soooo smooth Naofumi, good job She looks really confused and worried._

_"_Ma-master is something the matter?"

**Raphtalia POV**

_Why does he have my wrist so tight? He looks off, I don't understand, oh no! Could he be leaving? Does he feel some kind of pull back to his world. I'm not ready. _

"As you wish Master. Let's go." I said looking him in his eyes. Mine holding back tears and his full of, hope, and happiness? Where did that come from? I've known this man for 5 years Never have I see those eyes, but I'd love to get lost in them.

I quickly followed behind him the best I could I mean really, I knew these shoes were not practical. He was in such a rush. I was confused as to where we were going.

_Why are we back in the upper east wing? Our rooms aren't even here. They are in the west west wing. This is where the church of the hero's garden is, why come here?_

**No one POV**

The doors to the gardens were unlocked. Naofumi, not letting go of Raphtalias hand, opened the door and pulled her inside. He quickley turned around facing her. Their faces so close. Raphtalia blushed her face only slightly to the right of her masters cheek as he leaned forward to close the door behind her and locked it with a "click" sound. Her heart was pounding already from his proximity not to mention his smell was permiating her nose. All her sense were full of Naofumi,unknown to him though.

If she kisses him now... would she get pregnant???? Her dad always said if she kissed a boy she'd get pregnant and she wasn't allowed to do so until she was 30. He was so serious and right now she's only 23. But to kiss Naofumi even if he was leaving would be worth it. Even if he left her world she'd raise her child knowing that his father was the mighty shield hero, savior of the world. She won't mention the possible pregnancy thing. It'll worry him and freak him out.

Naofumi finished locking the door and looked down to see how close he was to Raphtalia. Her eyes wide in shock and her breathing rapid, not to mention her red face.

_Well I better do this now, _he thought.

"Raphtalia there's something I'd like to discuss-"

Before he could finished his sentence, two soft hands reached up and cupped the sides of his face...

"Gomen, but I...", she said leaning in.

Naofumi stood there wide eyed as she closed her eyes and bright her lips to his. They were warm and soft. She moved her lips slow against his. He inturn closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist and felt the smooth skin of her back. Her tail flicked slowly to each side making a soft noise as it went back and forth. Naofumi was slowly losing himself in this kiss. He pulled her closer to him pressing her body into his more and deepening the kiss. He brushed his tongue around her lips in the kisses causing her to open her mouth. She gasped when his tongue entered. His hands on her back held her so tight. They felt so warm on her cool skin. One hand slipped lower on her back till it was right on the top of the right side of her butt. Naofumi, slowly losing control, gave her ass a little squeeze earning him a moan from the Demi-human.

"Mhmmm", she moaned. Suddenly aware of what was happening made a slightly different noise right after..

"Eeep!!", she backed away and looked at Naofumi his eyes slightly confused, she immediate bowed, and started apologize.

"Gomen! I'm so sorry master! I couldn't control myself! I will accept any form of punishment"...

"Raphtalia...look at me"

Hesitant to look, she looked up from her bow and he said, "I brought you here for a reason... it was to tell you that well..."

"You're leaving...don't worry about us master we will be be fine. This world owes you so much and you deserve to be happy. I will miss you."

"Not exactly my dear...I brought you here to tell you that well.. I know I'm human and your Demi human but that doesn't matter and I know people will say a lot about this, but I don't care. I've never cared what the people of this world thought except you and yeah well.. do you understand?"

"Naofumi-sama I do not..."

"Oh right", he said backing up and scratching the back of his head, "you see, I love you Raphtalia..."

To be continued...

EEEKKKKK omg this was so much fun to write what to do next hmmmmmmm! Thanks for reading and the comments thus far! Y'all rock!!

Sorry for the typos and such! Still learning!


	6. Chapter5

**I do not own the rights to the rising of the shield hero! Or any of the characters. **

**It's been a while yes? I thought so too!**

**Raphtalia POV**

"You see, I love you Raphtalia"

_Wait. What? Did he just say he loves me????_

"Ma-ma-master you l-l-luh what? Can you please say that again?" I asked in a daze. He looked at me and smiled placing his forehead, "I love you Raphtalia...I hope that is okay. Judging by that kiss earlier I think you feel the same way..."

_Oh my gosh! Master loves me... me! A Demi-human... _

My blush reached past the point of blood red, to be honest I'm probably more purple due to the lack of oxygen. Why is Master is just staring at me..

_Wait you big dummy, Raphtalia respond!! Dammit tell him how you feel!!!_

" I uhhh I mean you know I can't believe you're in love with me.. I'm just a-"

His face turned from love and passion to seriousness and slight anger I think. He sighed really heavy almost annoyed before he spoke.

"Don't you dare say 'just a Demi-human'. I don't give two shits about that. So what?!? I was an outcast. I was lower than low when you met me. You were my slave for God's sake. How could you even love me??? Demi human, human, I don't care. I love you and all that entails"

Tears were filling my eyes, "oh master! I love you too!". I leaned forward to kiss him again, my heart was racing,

"Who is in there?!?! By order of the Queen no one is to be in the upper garden during the festivities come out! Why is this door locked!"

"Shit! Raphtalia lets go and please call me Naofumi.. I'm not your master. I haven't been for sometime, you've been mine for longer than you know"

Blushing I took his hand leaned in gave him a quick kiss in the lips and said, "okay let's go!" He pulled me up and we sprinted towards the back exit. Smiling and holding his hand I said with all the love I could muster, "Naofumi, I LOVE YOU"

**_Short Chapter I know! It's been forever guys!! Trying to figure out what which I should take this! Let me know what you think would be cool I have some ideas as well so we shall see! _**


End file.
